(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of a LPG tank valve, and in particular, an urging device within the valve of a LPG tank.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional LPG tank valve and a LPG tank. The valve 20 is connected to a stove 30 via a connection tube (not shown). The bottom end of the valve 20 is provided with a threaded connector 211 for mounting with the threaded head 11 of the LPG tank 10. The needle valve 12 within the threaded head 11 is in engagement with an urging device 23 within the threaded connector 21. FIG. 2 is a sectional view showing the valve of LPG tank in a closed position. The bottom end of the rotating button 22 in aligned with the urging device 23 is provided with a press rod 24, and the urging device 23 comprises a tube body 25 and a needle valve 26. One end of the tube body 25 is vertically locked to the threaded connector 21, and the needle valve 26 is mounted at the mouth of the threaded connector 21 to the vale 20 such that one end of the needle valve 26 protruded out of the threaded connector 21 is located below the rod 24. When the valve 20 is connected to the LPG tank 10, the tube body 25 forces open the needle valve 12 within the mouth 11 of he tank, at this instance, LPG fills out the space of the tube body 25. If the rotating button 22 has not been rotated, the press rod 24 will not press the needle valve 26, the valve 26 blocks LPG from escaping. When LPG is required, as shown in FIG. 3, the rotating button 22 is rotated downward to press down the rod 24 and the needle valve 26 is opened, the LPG via the inner chamber of the LPG valve 20, from the outlet tube 27 of the valve, flows to the burner 30. The conventional structure has the following drawbacks:
(1) After a period of use of the LPG tank valve, the inlet of the needle valve is accumulated with carbon residue, and dust, and the valve may not be restored to its closed position, and this may cause a LPG leakage or cause explosion to the burner.
(2) The needle valve on the LPG tank is not required as leakage from a LPG tank can be detected in the LPG supplier. Therefore, it is a waste of cost in manufacturing and increases the cost of material. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of a LPG tank valve which mitigates the above drawbacks.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of a LPG tank valve having a threaded connector mounted onto a LPG tank and a rotating button being provided to one end of the threaded connector, and an urging device being provided to the threaded connector, and the bottom end of the rotating button aligned with the urging device being provided with an urging rod, characterized in that the urging device includes a tube body, an urging rod and a spring, and one end of the tube body is vertically locked to the threaded connector, via the connector and the space of the valve, the tube body is provided with the urging rod, and the rod head of the urging rod is higher than the tube body and is protruded into the mouth of the LPG tank valve, and the lower end of the rod head is connected in series with a spring urged the wall of the tube body, and a gap is formed between the rod body of the urging rod and the wall of the tube body and when the valve is mounted onto the tank the bottom end of the tube body does not urge against the needle valve of the tank and only when the rotating button is depressed, the press down pushes the urging rod and the needle valve is forced to pen and the liquefied gas is released.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a LPG tank valve, wherein the accumulated carbon or dust will not be formed at the needle valve.
Other objects, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.